


Задуй мои свечи

by commander_lils



Series: Приватная вечеринка [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Domestic, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Wet & Messy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: По всем математическим расчётам, утренний секс с Широ невозможен.





	Задуй мои свечи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blow my candles out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644767) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6493619/16687031#part_content)

По всем математическим расчётам, утренний секс с Широ невозможен. 

Кит всегда просыпается, когда Широ уже готовится к походу в тренажёрный зал. Ни одна скромная улыбка или хриплый шёпот: «Ты мог бы остаться и заняться кардиотренировками со мной» не срабатывают. Широ лишь нежно улыбается, целует Кита в лоб и выходит за дверь.

Даже в те дни, когда Кит — или они _оба_ просыпаются с утренним стояком, Широ по-быстрому мастурбирует Киту (Кит не виноват, что так быстро кончает по утрам) и плюёт на свои желания — вместо этого принимает холодный душ.

Кит преуспевает в утреннем сексе только в том случае, если сам будит Широ минетом — медленным, ленивым и небрежным минетом. Широ всегда оказывает ответную услугу, потому что так воспитан. Но проснуться раньше Широ почти невозможно, и даже если Кит ставит будильники — Широ более лёгок на подъем, поэтому тут же встает и начинает собираться на тренировку. Даже если он не идет в тренажёрный зал, он остается «ранней пташкой». И вместо того, чтобы в первую очередь трахать Кита по утрам, Широ смотрит новости с очками на носу, потому что не утруждает себя надеть контактные линзы.

Сегодня Кит просыпается под аккомпанемент извинений, потому что Широ роняет свой телефон на пол с глухим стуком и будит Кита. Кит смотрит на него дольше, чем нужно. 

— Что? — спрашивает Широ, явно чем-то довольный.

Кит лениво потягивается. Его футболка — _точнее, футболка Широ_ — задирается у живота, и Кит наблюдает за тем, какой опаляющий взгляд бросает Широ на обнажённую кожу. На Ките, кроме футболки, ничего нет, и он чуть раздвигает ноги.

А Широ _лишь_ улыбается и разворачивается, чтобы открыть дверь их спальни. Кит чувствует резкий прилив разочарования и бормочет:  
— Широ, ты _вообще хоть раз в жизни_ трахался утром?

Брови Широ сами собой ползут вверх, и Кит ворчливо натягивает простыню до подбородка, чтобы скрыться от глаз Широ. Он вряд ли оценит его внешний вид, если не поддастся томным взглядам.

— Мы занимались утренним сексом, — в конце концов говорит Широ и краснеет.

— Минеты не считаются.

— Чем отличается обычный секс от утреннего? — спрашивает Широ. Зная его, Кит понимает, что Широ задаёт это вопрос искренне, потому что они в самом деле часто занимаются сексом, а сейчас Широ, скорее всего, не может понять, что сделал не так.

«Может быть, я хочу быть оттраханным до девяти утра», — думает Кит, но вслух произносит:  
— Не знаю. Чем-то.

Широ смотрит на часы, и Кит тяжело вздыхает, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. — Удачи в тренажёрке, — говорит он и, да, возможно, в его голосе сквозит чуть-чуть — _много_ — горечи. Иногда Кит только и думает о том, чтобы проснуться от того, что его трахает Широ — разве он так много просит. 

Он понимает, что Широ какое-то время мешкается у прохода, но в конце концов решает оставить Кита обижаться дальше, потому что Кит слышит шаги по квартире, захлопывающуюся дверь и ключи в замочной скважине.

Кит так зол, что даже не мастурбирует, а когда они занимаются сексом этой ночью, он жёстко трахает Широ в позе наездника и кончает дважды прежде, чем позволяет хоть раз кончить Широ.

Он притворяется спящим, когда Широ уходит следующим утром, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию между ними и разбить дурацкие надежды, всё ещё теплящиеся в нём. Но конфликт пока витает в воздухе, поэтому Широ по возвращении готовит ему завтрак, затем они какое-то время ласкают друг друга на диване, и настроение Кита чуть-чуть улучшается.

— У тебя день рождения на следующей неделе, — говорит Широ.

Кит шевелится под боком Широ, делая звук телевизора тише, чтобы не орали новости:  
— Мм?

— Хочешь чего-нибудь определенного?

— О, — только и говорит Кит. Он даже не задумывался об этом, честно говоря. Дни рождения никогда не были грандиозным событием для детского дома. И даже в колледже, когда Кит обрел настоящих друзей, с которыми можно праздновать, день, когда он родился нежеланным ребёнком, не стал чем-то особенным.

На прошлый день рождения он съехался с Широ. Сначала Широ отвел его в шикарный ресторан, где они поужинали, — Кит тогда попробовал самые потрясающие блюда за свою жизнь. Затем Широ отвез их домой и трахнул его на столе, у двери, и когда они наконец-то добрались до спальни — ещё несколько раз для ровного счёта.

Кит с трудом мог ходить на следующий день. Одна только мысль, чтобы повторить всё это, проходится дрожью по всему телу.

— Не думаю, — мягко говорит он. — Нам, в общем-то, не обязательно куда-то идти.

— Знаю, — говорит Широ и берёт руку Кита в свою, переплетая их пальцы. — Но я хочу устроить тебе праздник.

Кит думает, что Широ снова отведет его поужинать, а затем они вернутся домой и будут трахаться как кролики в своей квартире.

Хоть в чём-то его день рождения хорош.

***

Кит не ожидает, что Широ откажется от своего привычного распорядка дня просто потому, что у него день рождения. Пробуждение от горячего рта вокруг его члена — это самый неожиданный сюрприз, который он когда-либо получал.

Первое, что бросается в глаза, когда он просыпается, — это коробка презервативов сбоку, а ведь Широ обычно достает лишь один презерватив, но если он достал всю коробку…

Следующее, что он видит, — это темная копна волос между его ног.

Киту лишь с третьей попытки удается позвать Широ по имени.

— Ш… Широ. — Широ отстраняется и лукаво ему улыбается.

Кит лихорадочно бросает взгляд на часы, которые показывают 8:05.

— Доброе утро, детка, — говорит Широ; его голос всё ещё хриплый после сна, и Кит чуть раздвигает бедра, чтобы слышать его.

— Утро, — эхом вторит он. Кит в таком замешательстве, что не находит других слов.

Широ прижимается губами к головке его члена, на что Кит беспомощно стонет. Но как только Широ тянется за поцелуем и пробует Кита — который пахнет утренним запахом изо рта, — Кит настолько удивляется, что даже не противится поцелую.

— С днём рождения, — говорит Широ, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита. 

— А как же тренажёрка? — заставляет спросить себя Кит, потому что сейчас будни, и Широ бы точно не стал прогуливать тренировки только ради Кита. 

— Я пускаю на самотёк свои кардиотренировки, — проговаривает Широ, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Кита. Его насмешливая улыбка меркнет:  
— И тебя. 

Кит перестаёт дышать. — Нет, это не так, — неохотно говорит он, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я просто вёл себя как нытик. 

— Нет, — говорит Широ, и Кит не может не засмеяться, когда Широ целует его в нос. — Я знал, что ты этого хочешь… Давно уже пора было это сделать. 

— Секс утром в день рождения, — задумчиво произносит Кит, и Широ смеётся. — Какой же я счастливчик. 

Он говорит правду, хотя и произносит это с сарказмом, и нежно целует Широ в губы.

— Думаю, это я здесь счастливчик, — говорит Широ, и прежде чем Кит успевает ответить, Широ спускается ниже и берёт его член в рот, — и Кит больше не в силах что-либо произнести.

Он запускает пальцы в волосы Широ и тянет так сильно, что Широ стонет вокруг его члена. Кит уже на грани — он никогда не может сдерживаться, когда Широ старательно ему отсасывает: выгибает язык под членом, пока заглатывает его целиком и постанывает. У Кита сбивается дыхание, и он кончает с протяжным криком, когда Широ берёт его глубоко в рот — слишком тяжело справиться с ощущениями.

— Блядь, — чувственно произносит Кит. Широ ухмыляется и выпускает изо рта пенис Кита, лизнув его напоследок. Кит шипит от того, какой он чувствительный. 

Широ приподнимается и снова его целует — Кит слизывает остатки своей спермы изо рта Широ, что-то мыча, когда Широ берет его за запястья и заводит руки за голову. Вскоре Кит начинает вырываться, но Широ быстро его усмиряет.

— Широ, — скулит он, отчаянно желая приступить ко второму раунду и доставить Широ такое же удовольствие, какое получил сам. Но ещё он хочет почистить зубы, потому что это отдельный вид отвращения, от которого он не хочет страдать, пока они _празднуют_ его день рождения. — Дай мне встать.

— Неа, — говорит Широ ему в шею, и — господи! — как же возбуждает, когда Широ держит его вот так — без особых усилий не даёт Киту пошевелиться.

— Дай хотя бы почистить зубы, — убеждает его Кит, — и потом мы можем хоть весь день не вставать с постели.

— У нас зарезервирован столик на семь, — говорит Широ. — Но, конечно, мы найдём, чем заняться.

Кит задается вопросом, будет ли он хромать, когда они отправятся в лучший ресторан в городе, и одна только мысль об этом вгоняет его в краску.

— Надеюсь, к тому моменту я не утрачу навык хождения, — бормочет он достаточно громко, чтобы Широ услышал. И Широ мычит и целует Кита в шею, оставляя на нем засос, который точно будет заметен несчастным людям, которым посчастливится быть их официантами весь вечер.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — говорит Широ, и Кит закусывает губу, но затем Широ отодвигается и разрешает ему встать. Один только взгляд на него заставляет член Кита дёрнуться; у Широ сильный стояк — его член длинный, широкий и возбужденный, и покоится ровно на животе. Широ ухмыляется, когда замечает, куда смотрит Кит.

Кит устанавливает мировой рекорд по скорости чистки зубов.

Когда он заходит в комнату — заходит, точно не влетает, — Широ, опираясь на изголовье кровати, лениво ласкает себя, и Кит еле держится на ногах.

— Наслаждаешься видом, — начинает Широ, глупо улыбаясь, когда Кит не двигается с места. Кит смеётся, подходит к кровати и целует Широ до того, как тот успевает сказать ещё что-то глупое. Он садится верхом и разок крутит их бедра вместе, но Широ почти сразу же переворачивает Кита на спину — тот и моргнуть не успевает. 

— Не терпится? — спрашивает Кит. Издёвка в голосе помогает ему скрыть, как страстно он желает секса. Тепло скапливается в животе, и он снова возбуждается.

— Мм, — бормочет Широ, и отсаживается чуть дальше, чтобы оглядеть Кита с ног до головы. Это заставляет Кита чувствовать себя беззащитным, заставляет чувствовать себя желанным. — Я всю неделю думал о том, чтобы трахнуть тебя вот так.

Возбуждение проносится по всему телу при мысли, что Широ планировал всё заранее. Кит закусывает губу.

Широ трогает его щеку, и Кит тянется к прикосновению. 

— У тебя до сих пор отпечатки от подушки, — нежно говорит он, и Кит лишь смеётся.

— И ворох на голове, да, я знаю, — Кит не может ничего поделать со своей неуверенностью. Широ видит его таким каждое утро, но обычно не как предмет вожделения.

— Красивый, — нежно говорит Широ, и Кит так удивлен и доволен, что его лицо заливается краской.

Широ тянется за лубрикантом, наблюдая за Китом, и Кит широко раздвигает ноги, словно приглашая Широ к себе. Сердце глухо колотится в груди.

Всё происходит в нормальном ритме. Кит стонет, когда Широ скользит первым пальцем внутри, доводя его до исступления круговыми движениями, но этого недостаточно. И Широ уже проникает вторым пальцем также легко, вырывая стон из горла Кита, когда он сгибает пальцы и задевает простату. 

Он не заставляет Кита долго ждать. Когда Кит уже достаточно распалён и начинает толкаться на пальцы, Широ добавляет третий, чтобы растянуть как следует и сорвать стон с губ Кита. Широ берет его руку, скрещивает их пальцы, и этот жест кажется таким милым и создает какой-то странный контраст между тем, как он трахает пальцами одной руки, вырывая из груди нескончаемый поток ругательств и стонов, пока безжалостно задевает маленький бугорок нервов внутри.

— Широ, — ахает Кит, потому что чувствует приближение к оргазму, — я не…

— Не кончай, — резко говорит Широ, неожиданно берет в руку член Кита и сжимает его. Кит слабо стонет, когда приходит в себя, предотвращая эякуляцию.

Но Широ продолжает дразнить, и Кит вжимает пятки в кровать и прогибается в спине, едва ли способный дотянуться до Широ в такой позе — у него получается только дотронуться до бедер и оставить ногтями красные полосы на коже. Широ шипит и наконец-то вынимает пальцы, откладывая лубрикант в сторону, и склоняется над Китом, чтобы достать презервативы.

— Стой, — выдыхает Кит. — Может мы… я хочу без них.

Кит полагает, что Широ откажется, но попробовать-то стоит — сегодня же его день рождения.

Широ колеблется и закусывает губу.

— Ну, мы оба чистые, — говорит он, и дыхание Кита ускоряется, когда Широ откладывает коробочку. — Как скажешь, детка. — Он склоняется между ног Кита, и Кит сжимает пальцы на ногах от возбуждения. — Как хочешь?

— Вот так, — быстро говорит Кит, и Широ закидывает его ноги себе на талию, всё ещё склонившись над Китом. Когда трахаются в таком положении, они обычно крепко прижимаются друг к другу — грудь к груди, — но Кита пробирает дрожь от осознания, что Широ просто хочет _посмотреть_ — желает увидеть, как его член входит и выходит из Кита.

— Так сойдёт? — спрашивает он, и Кит яростно кивает. — Отлично, — говорит Широ удовлетворённым тоном. — Я лишь желаю дать тебе всё, что ты хочешь.

— У меня уже всё есть, — на автомате отвечает Кит, и, конечно, они встречаются уже много лет, живут вместе, произносили слово на букву «л» множество раз, обсуждали будущее — но Кит чувствует, словно слова оголяют его душу, делают его беззащитным под нежным взглядом Широ.

— Отлично, — мягко говорит Широ, но не развивает тему, и Кит благодарен ему за это. Его будоражит от этой мысли… сегодня его двадцать четвёртый день рождения, и у него уже есть всё, чего он хочет.

— Возьми себя за ноги, — говорит Широ. Кит вздрагивает, но хватает себя под колени, раздвигая ноги, и чувствует жар по всему телу под взглядом Широ, который буквально пожирает его глазами.

— Чёрт, ты потрясающий, детка, — говорит он. Дыхание Кита учащается, когда Широ меняет позу и начинает проталкиваться внутрь, держа в руках ягодицы Кита, чтобы удобнее насадить его на свой член.

Лодыжки Кита почти уровне плеч Широ, поэтому он закидывает их туда и тяжело дышит. Кит чувствует себя таким _заполненным_ , что едва может этого вынести — так всегда, когда Широ только начинает входить в него.

— Двигайся, — требует Кит спустя какое-то время. Широ выходит и толкается внутрь _медленным_ рывком, и смотрит — смотрит между ног Кита, наблюдает, как член исчезает внутри его тела. 

Кит чувствует себя на удивление спокойным:  
— Наслаждаешься видом?

— Ещё как, — говорит Широ низким голосом, и Кит сжимает его член внутри себя просто для того, чтобы услышать его стон.

— Быстрее, — стонет Кит. — Я не выдержу… ах!

Они столько раз занимались сексом, что Широ почти сразу безошибочно находит простату Кита и трахает его, задевая именно эту точку. Широ кладет руки под бедра Кита и располагает Кита в нужной позе. Самодовольство играет на его губах, и он наконец-то задает нужный ритм и трахает Кита так, как желают они оба, — крепко и так глубоко, что сносит крышу.

Широ кладет руку на руку Кита и пододвигает ногу ближе к грудной клетке, раскрывая его сильнее. Кит беспомощно стонет и отворачивает лицо к подушке, не в силах больше шевелиться, и принимает в себя всё, что даёт ему Широ.

— Только взгляни на себя, — бормочет Широ. Кит снова издает крик, когда Широ достигает простаты, он больше не может сдерживаться, и крики становятся громче и громче, и громче — он не может перестать _стонать_...

Опираясь нижней частью тела на колени Широ, Кит касается кровати лишь головой и плечами. Кит прогибается еще сильнее, вжимаясь спиной в подушку, и скулит, когда улыбка Широ становится более хищной, а сам он поворачивает голову и целует изгиб его стопы.

— Похоже, тебе придётся кричать ради меня, — дразнит Широ, но Кит не может ничего на это ответить, потому что из его горла вырывается только крик — на высоких тонах и, конечно, достаточно громкий, чтобы разбудить соседей. Когда Широ берет его член и грубо ласкает его, Кит знает, что не сможет долго сдерживать себя.

— Я сейчас, — ахает он, и всё тело напрягается, дрожа и ожидая…

— Кончи ради меня, милый, — говорит Широ, и Кит стонет и кончает. Под таким углом он может наблюдать за тем, как сперма окропляет его грудную клетку, как Широ вгрызается зубами в свою нижнюю губу, пока продолжает вбиваться в Кита резкими и глубокими толчками. Кит думает, что готов кричать от того, насколько он сейчас чувствителен.

— Широ, — кричит Кит. Каждый толчок опаляет его огнём, Кит чувствует каждый миллиметр члена Широ в себе — слишком тяжело, он слишком растянут. Кит вцепляется ногтями в постельное белье, напрягая ногу на плече Широ.

— Блядь, Кит, — выдыхает Широ и кончает с протяжным стоном в него. Кит понимает это, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в кровать, и снова начинает возбуждаться просто от мысли, что сперма Широ внутри него. Он краснеет, когда Широ замечает это и бросает на него усталую улыбку.

Широ опускает ноги Кита и выходит из него, заглушая болезненный стон Кита, затем накрывает его своим телом и трётся членом Кита о свой живот.

Кит мычит прежде чем успевает сдержать себя, и Широ утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Как думаешь, сможешь ещё кончить, детка? — шепчет он в ухо Киту, и Кит _чувствует_ , как из его члена сочится предэякулят от этих слов.

Он кажется таким ненасытным, _грязным_ и отчаянно нуждающимся во всём, что даёт ему Широ. Кит весь покрыт потом и спермой, но всё равно бессильно кивает.

Широ перемещается, чтобы утянуть его в долгий и страстный поцелуй, а его щёки горят, когда он отстраняется и говорит  
— Можно я… я очень хочу вылизать тебя.

— Чёрт, Широ, — выдыхает Кит, и его член пульсирует, когда он думает о том, как Широ будет слизывать с него собственную сперму. Они занимаются этим не в первый раз, но Кит закусывает губу — он такой оттраханный и чувствительный, ему интересно, какие _ощущения_ это принесет, сколько он сможет выдержать и в состоянии ли он кончить в третий раз:  
— Господи, конечно, конечно сделай это...

— Развернись, — говорит Широ, затем добавляет, — пожалуйста. — И Кит прячет улыбку.

У него болит всё тело, поэтому он не считает нужным вставать на руки, а просто приподнимается на коленях, опираясь на локти и лишь дышит, пока медленно раздвигает ноги на простыне. Такая уязвимая позиция отдаётся болью по телу, колечко мышц пульсирует, а в бедрах скользит напряжение.

Они молчат какое-то время, и Кит дёргается от дискомфорта, но вскоре рука Широ проходится вдоль позвоночника, и Кит ластится к прикосновению, словно кот, и громко стонет, когда пальцы Широ скользят ниже и ниже, пока не доходят до нужного места.

— Ммм, — выдыхает Кит, и большой палец Широ чуть толкается внутрь, а затем — затем его заменяет язык, мелькает в голове Кита мысль. Широ прижимает язык ко входу, а кончик просовывает внутрь.

— Широ, — стонет Кит. Широ одобрительно мычит и начинает работать языком. Кит не может произносить ничего, кроме имени Широ, снова и снова, пока тот трахает его языком — толкается внутрь уверенными движениями так глубоко, как может, и Кит чувствует себя таким влажным, пропитанным спермой и слюной Широ.

Звуки такие _грязные_ , и он стонет, когда Широ кладет другую руку на ягодицу, до боли её сжимая, и раздвигает ноги сильнее. Кит безумно желает, чтобы Широ оставил на нем свои отпечатки — следы, которые докажут, как отчаянно Широ хотел его, как он был ненасытен и как нетерпелив был Кит, желая ощутить в себе его язык.

Широ на мгновение отстраняется, продолжая ласкать пальцами, чтобы нежно раздвинуть колечко мышц, и Кит кричит от того, насколько он беззащитен, открыт, обнажён и беспомощен под властью Широ, и желает ничего иного, кроме как быть съеденным.

— Жаль, что ты себя не видишь, — бормочет Широ и проходится языком по дырочке, чем вызывает стон у Кита. — Ты просто _истекаешь_.

— Бля, — хнычет Кит, и неожиданно у него начинает щипать в глазах. Кит хочет заплакать — нет, он _нуждается_ в этом. Он весь горит, прижимаясь лбом к холодной подушке.

Широ работает пальцем рядом с языком — палец слишком большой, слишком длинный, и он задевает простату Кита. Кит срывает голос, когда переходит на вой. Его словно молнией пронзает, словно выворачивает наизнанку, и слезы текут по его щекам, но он наконец-то чувствует облегчение. Кит сильно моргает от того, что его лицо становится горячим и мокрым.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипит Широ. Кит был так потрясён, что не заметил того момента, когда обеспокоенный Широ успел остановиться.

— Да, — дрожащим голосом говорит Кит, потому что это приятно, слишком чувствительно, но так _приятно_ — он выдыхает:  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. — Кит толкается навстречу Широ под его низкий смех и стонет, когда тот снова принимается за дело. Шумно причмокивает, работает языком и любовно отдается этому процессу.

И наконец-то — наконец-то! — Кит чувствует приближение оргазма, удовольствие скручивается в его животе. Его голос сорван окончательно, но он продолжает молить, раздвигая колени сильнее на простынях даже несмотря на то, что каждая частичка тела кричит от боли и чувствительности, словно он может ощутить все чувства, собранные на кончике иглы.

В каждом сорванном стоне можно различить имя Широ, и Широ хватает Кита крепче, раскрывает его сильнее. Кит чувствует, словно Широ разрывает его на части, разбивает его на кусочки пальцами и губами, и языком, и…

— Широ, _Такаши_ , — отчаянно кричит Кит и кончает так сильно, что не может разлепить глаза, щеки мокрые от слёз, а губы раскрыты — и он задыхается, пока ловит ртом воздух, выбитый из лёгких. Ему кажется, что он слышит ругательства со стороны Широ, но не может расслышать их через свою нескончаемую мантру:  
— Такаши, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, — Кит чувствует металлические пальцы на бедре, которые нежно переворачивают его на спину.

Когда Кит приходит в себя, Широ склоняется над ним, осыпая кожу нежными поцелуями и бормоча:  
— Детка, детка, — и Кит не может двинуться с места, чтобы дотронуться до него — конечности налиты свинцом и не поддаются его командам, потому что болит и гудит почти всё тело.

Он едва успевает произнести имя Широ, как Широ замечает и целует его в губы, трогая его лицо и неуверенно спрашивая, в порядке ли Кит.

— Так хорошо, — выдыхает Кит. Его рот пересох, а голос хрипит, и он напоследок думает о бедных соседях. — Так хорошо, я так тебя люблю…

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Широ довольным голосом, но Кит чувствует у своего бедра его стояк и дёргается, чтобы потереться о него, вырывая изо рта Широ стон. — Кит, тебе необязательно…

— Можешь кончить на меня, если хочешь, — бормочет Кит, и это оказывает моментальный эффект на Широ, и он замолкает. — Сделай меня грязным.

— Ты и так грязный, — говорит Широ и удовлетворенно смотрит на Кита, ведь так и есть — Кит грязный от них обоих. Кит раздвигает ноги чуть сильнее, что вызывает болезненное покалывание в бедрах, и Широ не может ничего поделать,кроме как опустить глаза вниз. Мгновение Кит не уверен согласится ли на это Широ — всё ещё велик шанс, что Широ прикроется высокой моралью и кончит в ду́ше, но затем Широ перемещается так, чтобы склониться между ног Кита и, да, Кит самодовольно думает, что победил.

— Я хочу это, — грубо говорит Кит и торжествующе улыбается, когда Широ берет член в руку и закрывает глаза, получая удовольствие от одного прикосновения.

Кит как в тумане смотрит, как ласкает себя Широ. Его глаза следят за движением пальцев, потому что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как мастурбирует Широ, особенно, когда он желает закончить побыстрее. Мысль о том, как сильно _хочет_ его Широ, выбивает у Кита кислород из легких, потому что он может возбудиться и быть таким отчаянным просто касаясь, балуя и _разрушая_ Кита.

Он наблюдает за лицом Широ, когда тот кончает, чувствует горячую влагу на животе, на вялом пенисе и между ног. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким грязным — с головы до ног покрытый спермой, дырочка без сомнения набухшая и воспаленная, голос разорван на части от криков и мольбы о члене Широ.

— Боже, Кит, — выдыхает Широ, когда трогает его живот, запуская пальцы в сперму, которая расплескалась там, и Кит тянется к прикосновению с полузакрытыми глазами.

Он только мычит в ответ.

Широ, кажется, не хочет вставать и неуверенно спрашивает:  
— Хочешь, я тебе ванну сделаю?

Кит понимает, что теплой одежды будет не достаточно, чтобы успокоить ноющие нервы в этот раз.

— Да, — говорит он, и Широ встает с кровати, но наклоняется над Китом, чтобы поцеловать того в лоб, сгребая спутанные волосы на затылке.

— С днём рождения, детка.

— Спасибо, Такаши, — нежно говорит Кит, и он говорит искренне, — за всё.

Даже за ноющее тело и жар от зудящих синяков, и потрясенные взгляды, которые этим вечером бросает на него официант.


End file.
